


The Pie

by ashleybenlove



Category: Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937)
Genre: Baking, Community: disney_kink, F/M, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Pies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: After Snow White's untimely demise, Grumpy finds the pie that Snow White had been preparing for him.





	The Pie

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this anonymously in May 2012 on the Disney Kink Meme for the prompt: "Grumpy/Snow White. Snow White baked a pie with Grumpy's name on it before the queen came; what are his thoughts when he found it."

When they got back to their home, they had found her first, where she fell, the horrid apple just inches from her hand. 

Grumpy had found the pie later, having wandered into the kitchen by the smell of baking materials in his despondent haze. 

The pie lay where she had left it when the hag came, ready to be put in an oven and baked and afterwards, eaten. And she had put icing on it with his name on it! Oh, his heart ached! This beautiful girl, so young, had been thinking about him, obviously caring about him, taking care and time to make him something wonderful, clearly with nothing but love in her heart (with help from her animal friends, he’d imagine), when that cruel, cruel Queen had interrupted her before she could bake it, and ended her short life. 

He sighed sadly, and stared intently at the pie and the surroundings, as if trying to grasp at anything that still held her lost warm life in the room. He could almost hear her singing as she had made the pie, wanting so badly to make him like her, because she did not have a bad bone in her body. And there were leftover gooseberries that did not make it into the pie, lying forlorn next to other baking materials, telling him that she had made a gooseberry pie. His favorite! She knew his favorite. His heart ached more. 

He stared at the pie for a long time, wondering what to do with it. It hurt his heart to look at it, but throwing it away would be an insult to her memory and the time she had taken to lovingly make it. He could not do that, no matter how much it broke his heart to be reminded that one of her last good acts was to bake someone she cared about a beautiful pie. So, he decided to do the honorable thing, and that would be to place it in the oven and bake it, finishing her unfinished work. In memory of Snow White. She would be so proud! 

And as he waited for the pie to finish baking, sitting at the table, he lay his head down on the table, his arms covering his face, and wept.


End file.
